Life with Exchange Student
by JazLiy75
Summary: When some students from Malaysia came to WCD,there will be some minor changes happen in Nikki's life. And she will have a month full of new ups and downs. (Sorry. Can't make a good summary for this)


**MONDAY,MAY 1**

OMG! You wouldn't believe who had come to WCD school today. And they are actually from another country called Malaysia,which is one of the countries in South East Asia. Well,it goes like this.

I was writing my diary at my locker as I always do every morning until MacKenzie Hollister came to her locker next to me,applied about 20 layer of her lip gloss and began her impolite comment,"Oh,Nikki. Where did you get that so ridiculous ugly blouse and mismatched jeans? From the So-Ugly Teen department?"

One of the most vicious thing she ever said. I was just about to answer when Principal Winston bought along a blacked-hair girl who looked like a gangster,a brunette with makeup on her face (and looked kinda rich) and a muscular man in a charcoal grey jacket and a red shirt (he looks too old for school and I believe I know him somewhere). Once I heard the explanation,I finally realized that they are exchange students from Malaysia and they will be here for a month.

Each of them introduced themselves. Through the introduction,the blacked-hair girl is Jazmin Liyana and she had became an orphan a few hours after she was born and was raised by wolves. Whoa! Who knew?

The man's name,Dr Thaddius Blakk finally refreshed the time I first watched Slugterra but after the first episode,I never watched it again. And he's a boyfriend to Jazmin! The reason he had to go to school is because Jazmin forced him too. LOL!

The brunette is Linda Sundre. Based on the information from Jazmin,she is just like MacKenzie. But the diference,she's more rebellious and violent. I felt so sorry for Jazmin since Linda is her enemy.

And guess what? Jazmin and Thaddius had the lockers on my left. SQUEEEEEEEEE :)! And Linda had the one on MacKenzie's right. I can't wait to introduce my new locker neighbors (except Linda) to Chloe,Zoey and Brandon.

***RING***

Bio time. And again,Brandon asked me to be his lab partner. SQUEEEEEEEEEE :)! (The second time of the day) The perfect timing to introduce Jazmin and Thaddius to him since both of them are in bio for the first period and they were sitting at the table next to me. Perfect! While the teacher wasn't here yet,I tapped on Brandon's shoulder to get his attention, He turned to face me and asked,"Nikki,who are the two new students next to you

"Meet Thaddius Blakk and Jazmin Liyana. They're from Malaysia and they're in the student exchange programme for a month,"I introduced them without any hesitation. I could see Jazmin giving a warm smile and Thaddius with a "What's up" face. I bet this month would be a great month with those two around. After a few minutes,the teacher finally came in and for the whole lesson,Jazmin and Thaddius really getting used to bio since they said that the can learn the subject when they're Form 4 aka 10th grade.

It was lunch time and guess who's sitting at table 5 with MacKenzie and the CCP. Linda,Jazmin's enemy. Guess she had became popular in just a few hours.

Jazmin,Thaddius and I tried to get to table 9 to met up with Chloe and Zoey by passing MacKenzie's table when I finally realized that the same incident happened. Jessica had put out her leg to make me trip and end up like last September. And just like last time,I tripped but I didn't end up being covered by sloppy joe. Instead,Jazmin had caught my lunch back on the tray,perfectly arranged.

The whole cafeteria was completely speechless (even Mr Snodgrass). Who knew she has such fast reflexes?

Jazmin gave me my lunch and looked at Jessica,"Next time,try not to put out your leg. People might get hurt if they trip and you might get a bruised leg."

By that time,Brandon was standing right in front of us. Maybe he had took the picture of Jazmin with her fast reflexes catching my lunch. "Wow! Didn't know you have fast timing,Jazmin."

Jazmin was about to answer when I saw Linda was flirting with Thaddius. And boy,Jazmin was completely angry that she was actually on fire! 0.o

"Hey,Linda! BACK OFF! You know that Thaddy Bear and I are boyfriend and girlfriend!"Jazmin's voice was mixed with rage.

Linda walked right in front of her and punched her right at her jaw. Because of that,they began a huge fight.

Mr Snodgrass wanted to stop them when Thaddius halted him and said,"You better stay away for your sake. If anyone gets closer,they'll suffer the consequences."

After a few minutes,Jazmin successfully dodged Linda's attack but the attack actually hit MACKENZIE! And man,she really had a bad nosebleed.

"Look at what you've done,Linda! Nikki,report to Principal Winston about Linda while I get MacKenzie to the nurse's office. The rest,get back into your own business. Let me handle this,"said Jazmin.

Wow! She even cares about everyone in school,especially Mackenzie. I wanted to do as Jazmin said when Principal Winston came to table 5. Maybe he had saw the whole thing since he was glaring at Linda. By that time,Jazmin and MacKenzie had left. After lunch,Linda was sent to the office for a meeting with Principal Winston.

Chloe and Zoey decided to follow me to the nurse's office to see Jazmin and MacKenzie. When we got there,both of them were chatting. MacKenzie's nose was fine but I was surprised at Jazmin's condition. Cuts and bruises were on nearly every part of her body but by her face expression,she didn't feel any pain from her injuries.

"Jazmin,are you okay? How could you bear the pain with these injuries?"I asked her.

Jazmin looked at MacKenzie and gave a signal for her to explain. She took a deep breath and gave the explanation.

"Jazmin had told me everything about her and Linda. They used to be best friends but then Linda was involved in a car accident and her good side was gone. The darkness controls her body and that's how she began to be Jazmin's enemy."

Then,Jazmin thanked MacKenzie and began to add more details,"But Linda was just a small matter. The big one would happen next but I don't think it will happen here. Maybe one day,you will understand what I mean. About the pain from my injuries,I've bear them for 10 years."

10 years?! I didn't know that she had gone through all the pain from her childhood until now. MacKenzie,Chloe and Zoey were shocked too.

"And one more thing,MacKenzie had told me that you and her didn't get along too much. I know how you feel,Nikki. I'm in the same situation as you and Linda was just like my version of ManKenzie but more violent than a killer shark and a gorilla."

For the first few minutes,angels were passing by. Then,we all laughed when Jazmin said that about Linda. Man,she knows how to pull that off.

After school ended,Jazmin and Thaddius wanted to stay at my house. Oh no! What if they found out about my crazy family and won't want to be friends with me anymore. I just hope they can stand my family's craziness.

Once we reached my house,Brianna was already at the door with Miss Penelope. "Mom,Nikki bought two strangers to our house!"

Strangers?! But they're not strangers. They were only the new students from a different country.

Mom walked to the door,looked at Jazmin and Thaddius and said,"Nikki,do you even know them?"

"Mom,they're actually the new students from Malaysia that will be staying here for a month."

"The old man goes to school too?"

Thaddius rolled his eyes and said,"I was forced to by her,"pointing at Jazmin.

Jazmin giggled and looked at Brianna. "Aww...You're so adorable!"

Brianna gushed and Miss Penelope held Jazmin's hand to bring her to her room. Mom looked at me and Thaddius and said,"Why don't you come in and join for dinner? I guess we have a guest room for you and your friend."

"Thanks for the offer,Mrs Maxwell. Besides,Jazmin and I decided to stay here until the student exchange programme is over,"he replied.

Then,dad came along mom and said,"What are you waiting for? Let go inside."

Today was completely different than any day I had. Maybe having friends from other country isn't so bad at all. Can't wait for tomorrow to spend time with my new friends. Goodnight.


End file.
